No More Snow!
No More Snow is episode 5c in BFDIA. Plot The episode begins with Fries asleep on top of Puffball. Fries wakes up when a basketball hits him in the face. He then asks Puffball where the other teamates are. Puffball tells Fries that Gelatin pushed off Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky (which he remembered). Then Puffball tells him that while he was asleep, Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and fell off as well. Puffball also says that she heard some violent screams so she asumes that they were all eaten by Evil Leafy. Then Fries says, “You mean THAT Evil Leafy?” Meanwhile, FreeSmart had successfully escaped Evil Leafy's body and were walking to the top of her. Then Book says that she thinks they were forgetting someone. Then Pencil counts the members of her team and says that no one is missing. Then Book points out that Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were missing.Then Pencil and Match laugh because they thought Book was kidding. Then Match asks Book if she wanted to win the contest. Book replies, “ Yes, but-" Then Match cuts her off and says that Book had just answered her own question. Events When FreeSmart reached the top of Evil Leafy, Ruby jumps onto the platform there and accidentally pops Bubble. Ruby then asks if she should press a button. Then Pencil gets mad and says, “Yes, of course.OF COURSE, YOU DUM DUM, OF COURSE YOU PRESS IT!” This makes Ruby start to cry. Pencil then apologizes and says that she just wanted to get out of there and that they are so close. Ruby forgives Pencil and presses the green button (which blows up Match and Ice Cube). Then Pencil reacts by saying to press the red button. She asks if Ruby ever learned that in Gem School. Everyone gasps. Then Ruby says that she never went to Gem School. Book then tells Pencil that Gem School was for diamonds.Then Ruby presses the yellow button (which cages the remaining FreeSmarters). Then Pencil yells, “ RUBY! RED BUTTON! NOT THE YELLOW BUTTON, NOT THE GREEN BUTTON, THE RED BUTTON!” Then Ruby finally pushes the red button, but it only made a beam shoot Pencil and dicinigrated her. Then Book tells Ruby to press the purple button. Pushing the button made them grow to normal size. They both noticed that Evil Leafy was still there. So they try to creep away. Unfortunately Evil Leafy turned around and started chasing Book and Ruby.Then Fries notices Evil Leafy chasing Book and Ruby. He tells Puffball to follow them. And so they did. Meanwhile WOAH Bunch started walking into the snow. Nickel suggests that they should give up. Pin tells Nickel to stop being so pessimistic and that they still had a chance. Then Pin gets stuck in what seems to be the gasoline-and-snow mixture from the FreeSmart van. Coiny and Bomby try to get her out but thunder struck a tree and it fell and crushed Pin. Book and Ruby climb up a tree with a 9,042 kg weight hanging. Ruby tells Book to cut the rope. Then Book cuts the rope and the weight crushes Evil Leafy. But not before Puffball and Fries catch up with Evil Leafy. Ruby suggests that they should revive their friends. But Book reminds her that The Hand-Powered Recovery Center was inside Evil Leafy. Then the screen says that Ruby died of sadness and that Book sold her remains. Then WOAH Bunch walked into the forest and they were glad there was no more snow. Bomby gets scared and runs away when a vase of flowers falls out of nowhere. Then Yellow Face asks Needle how far they were from Yoyle Mountain. She says that it was only 70 feet away. But Coiny points out that Needle misread and that was for Evil Canyon. They found out that Yoyle Mountain was actually 2,761 miles away. Spongy then says, “But Coiny,-” But Coiny thinks Spongy was just complaining. Spongy was actually trying to warn Coiny about the canyon. Luckily they all landed on Needle. Yellow Face asks Needle if she could stay up longer on the spikes. Needle says no. Then Yellow Face says that they need something to land on or they'd die. Coiny then asks Spongy to do a favor and land on top of the spikes. Spongy refuses but Nickel says that he would die either way. Then Coiny makes fun of and kicks Spongy who lands face-first on the spikes. Everyone jumped onto Spongy. They needed to find a way to get up. Then Coiny had an idea. He called Needle “Needy” and of course, Needle slapped Coiny to the other side of the canyon. So everyone else called Needle, “Needy”. They asumed FreeSmart had the HPRC, so Yellow Face set Needle on fire along with Spongy. Once they caught up with Book and Ruby, they asked where the HPRC was. They told them that it was crushed. That meant Pin, Needle, Spongy, Bubble, Pencil, Fries, Puffball, Golf Ball, Gelatin, Firey, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were all dead forever. Coiny was glad because he thought his chances of winning tripled. That was when Firey's replacement speakerbox flew in and told them to turn the crank on the HPHPRCC (Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator).Then Match and Ice Cube returned and it was revealed that they survived. Then Nickel tells Match to put out the flame on her head so she melts Ice Cube. --Trivia-- •Episode 5d was announced. • It is possible that Pin will have her limbs restored in BFDIA 5d. •When Book and Ruby are chased by Evil Leafy, the Announcer is seen in the background along with other things from Season 1. •Book now has a kill count of 5.